Alvorada
by Jin Verona
Summary: A noite é dos amantes, mas o Sol já está nascendo. Universo Alternativo, Yaoi!


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Alvorada**

* * *

Naruto não dormira nem por um segundo naquela noite. Seus olhos azuis mantiveram-se abertos durante toda a madrugada, pregados na pele alva das costas de seu amante. Contivera bravamente seus impulsos de tocar-lhe as costas nuas, já que o sono de Sasuke era surpreendentemente leve. Se despertasse, era certo que iria embora.

Naruto nunca fora bom de análises, mas às vezes acreditava que Sasuke não atribuía tanta importância às noites que passavam juntos quanto ele fazia. Ainda assim, Sasuke nunca declinava às suas investidas. Algumas vezes até aparecia por iniciativa própria em sua casa, sempre tarde da noite.

Por mais que não pudesse negar a atração que sentia, Naruto constantemente surpreendia-se perdido em melancolia. Aquilo era tão impróprio de sua personalidade que chegava a lhe perturbar. A razão de seu comportamento deprimido, segundo sua própria opinião, eram as circunstâncias de seu relacionamento.

Sasuke era casado. Vinha de uma família tradicional que valorizava muito os laços matrimoniais. Tinha um cargo importante em uma grande empresa. Era um executivo respeitado e sua presença impunha muito respeito. Isso era tudo o que Naruto conhecia da vida de Sasuke fora das quatro paredes de seu quarto. Raramente conseguia qualquer informação nova, porque Sasuke não gostava de falar de sua família, a despeito da curiosidade e insistência de Naruto.

Resignado com esses pensamentos, suspirou pesadamente, mas arrependeu-se de imediato. O respirar ritmado de Sasuke passou a ser mais leve, agora totalmente silencioso. Naruto quis bater em si mesmo. Quase o acordara.

Levantou-se tão silenciosamente quanto pôde. Uma rápida olhada no relógio a caminho do banheiro o desanimou. O Sol logo nasceria. Desejou que só uma vez Sasuke se permitisse dormir um pouco mais.

Banhou-se calmamente. Queria que o relógio parasse e que a noite durasse para sempre. Lavou de seu corpo o cheiro de Sasuke, desejando, sem notar o paradoxo de suas próprias emoções, que a água levasse também os sentimentos que por ele nutria.

Voltou ao quarto ainda molhado, enrolado em uma toalha. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a cama vazia e o amante em pé, já totalmente vestido. Falava enérgico ao telefone. Naruto se vestiu, habituado àquela situação.

Sasuke buscou entrar em seu campo de visão e justificou o telefonema formando as sílabas da palavra 'trabalho' sem emitir nenhum som. Agia como se aquilo não fosse comum.

Desligou o telefone já a meio caminho da porta do quarto.

"Sakura não fará plantão essa semana."

Parou de caminhar e encarou o amante por um breve instante. Naruto se perguntou se Sasuke realmente esperava que ele respondesse qualquer coisa.

"Não vou aparecer até a próxima semana." Informou, diante do silêncio de Naruto. "Estou indo. O dia já vai amanhecer."

A frieza daquelas palavras despertara a raiva de Naruto. Sem se conter, apertou o passo para alcançar o amante que voltara a caminhar. Já estava a um passo da porta de entrada. Assim que se viu ao lado dele, colou seus corpos em um abraço. Sabia que Sasuke jamais admitiria, talvez nem para si mesmo, que realmente apreciava ter o corpo do amante pressionado contra suas costas.

Algo naquela personalidade fez com que ele fosse capaz de conter um gemido quando Naruto moveu a virilha em direção a seu traseiro. Não podia deixar de se admirar com o impressionante autocontrole de Sasuke.

"Não pude me conter dessa vez, Sasuke." Sussurrou com os lábios bem próximos ao pescoço dele.

"O que quer dizer?" Inquiriu, fingindo que seus pelos não se haviam arrepiado.

"Quebrei uma regra." Seu tom era de quem comenta trivialidades, mesmo sabendo que o assunto era sério para Sasuke. Depositou de leve um beijo em um ponto específico do pescoço do amante. "Acabei te deixando marcado." Repetiu o gesto. "Bem aqui."

Sasuke se afastou imediatamente, como se um raio o tivesse atingido. Os punhos cerrados e a respiração pesada denunciavam a ira que a desobediência de Naruto causara.

Saiu batendo a porta e pisando firme. Naruto até permitiu-se sorrir diante da raiva do amante. Ficou encostado na porta, observando-o entrar no carro. Sasuke partiu cantando os pneus, ignorando assim uma de suas próprias regras, a importantíssima a respeito da discrição.

Pensou com seus botões que até seria bom se a raiva de Sasuke se estendesse por um período mais longo. Sabia, porém, que aquilo jamais aconteceria.

Estava certo de que Sasuke não demoraria a bater em sua porta outra vez.

* * *

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

___I know life would suck without you_

******___(True Love - P!nk)_**

* * *

**N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado de ler, tanto quando eu gostei de escrever! O título Alvorada surgiu da ideia inicial da fanfic. Eu havia planejado um ficlet. Baseie-me em um tipo de cantiga do** Trovadorismo**, chamada justamente de **Alvorada**, na qual os amantes se separam sempre ao amanhecer. Nesse tipo de obra, a luz do dia é perigosa para os amantes, pois revela o seu romance. Nada é tão inspirador no curso de Letras quanto as aulas de Literatura!**

**Obrigada! :D**

**Jin.**


End file.
